The midnight monster
by KurochiKaizoku
Summary: A young girl named Melodi gets an uninvited guest in the middle of the night. Thoughts of monsters fills her head, but what kind of monster would this be? Rated m for lemon


The monster

Melodi entered her room with a yawn, and slammed the door shut before falling down on the bed.  
"Finally..." she murmured into the sheets and turned around. Her limbs were sore from working not only for herself today, but for her brother. He was sick with the flu so she had to take his job at the shop as well, which meant carrying tons of heavy stuffs with barely any pauses. She was relieved though that he wanted to stay with their parents, instead of with her since she didn't want to catch it. Now she had the tiny house all by herself. Her legs felt like jelly, and she didn't bother standing up in order to take of her clothes, but just crawled up to the pillow, pulled the covers over her and fell closed her eyes. The moon was covered by the clouds and the room was pitch black, just like the wing of a crow. Melodi usually had problems falling asleep, but that wasn't noticed at all this night as she fell asleep almost instantly. But in the dark shadows outside her door, there was movement. Movement so swift and silent Melodi never noticed a thing.

The tall, muscular man had been following this girl around for a while now. She was beautiful without doubt, but there was something else. She had that spark in her eyes, that little gleam containing so many secrets. She was smart and also kind, something he found really cute. And there was something more that attracted him to just this girl, when he with a little help from his devilfruit could have his pick from any of the beautiful ladies he came across once in a while. He snickered for himself when he thought of her, lying in bed sleeping and how he would sneak into her room and fondle those delicious curves. He was longing to see what she wore to bed, and to kiss every inch of her body. He felt himself growing stiff by just thinking of her her house getting closer down the road.  
"Fufufu..." he lowly chuckled as he quietly laid his hand on the doorknob.

Melodi awoke but the sound of something, and thought first that she wasn't properly out of her dream yet. But no, the sound came from outside her room, and it sounded like someone walking across the creaky floor. Melodi's voice was just a tired as herself, but she managed to call out for who she thought was walking out there.  
"Eric? Eric are you home?" No answer, and the creaking stopped at the sound of her calling. Her brother would've have answered her. Could it be... a monster?  
No, no, that's just silly, Melodi thought. She's grown up now, she should know there's no such thing as monsters. She decided that was how it was, and that her mind was just playing tricks on her before she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But all that was flowing through her mind was the thought of monsters. Her brother loved to scare her with stories of monsters as a child, and one in particular stayed with her to this day. Her brothers voice echoed in her mind.

"There is one monster though, that every night, takes children who do not sleep away. If you stay up too late, he'll get you. And if you're awake when he comes, he'll get you. So just close your eyes, ignore the sound of breaths and steps if you don't wanna end up in pieces..."  
Just as Melodi was done replaying the horrible story in her mind, the door slowly opened. She only heard it, since she decided to be quiet and pretend to sleep until whatever was out there was gone. The monster walked into the room, and she heard it walk up next to the bed. The only thing she heard was the faint sound of the monster breathing as it came closer. Melodi felt her heart beating faster, but didn't move and inch nor did she start breathing faster. It will go away soon, it will go away, she repeated to herself but it was still there. She felt a big hand trace her hips down to her knee, and then slowly and gently removed the covers. Melodi still didn't move, even though she was scared out of her mind. Hopefully the monster wouldn't see her going pale, and she hoped it didn't hear her heart beating loudly. She felt how the bed sunk down a bit on one side as the monster sat down, and then moved into position where it was hovering over her having her locked in between its arms and legs. She felt how the monster started pulling down the zipper on the dress she was still wearing from earlier today, and decided that this was not okay. Her eyes shot open and she turned around so that she was lying on her back, just to make sure that the monster didn't get her dress off.  
But this was no monster. This was a man.  
His face was calm and smiling, and now that the moonlight was back she could see his blue eyes sparkle just like clear, blue water. The hand he used to pull down her zipper was now on her waist, and he gently rubbed his thumb on the area. Not only was this a monster and not a man, but she knew just who this man was. She had never seen him without his glasses, and in reality he was massive. She felt helpless beneath his big, perfectly toned body and swallowed hard.  
This was one of the seven royal warlords of the sea, Don Quixote Doflamingo.

"Please don't." she begged.  
"Please don't what?" he said with a low voice, and smiled gently at her before he lowered his face to her level. He looked her deep in the eyes and kissed her, and Melodi didn't really know how to react. Should she fight him? No, there was no point. He was way stronger than her, and he also had a devilfruit. She didn't really know what his devilfruit did, but she was still just Melodi and couldn't fight for five cents. She started crying.  
"Hey, hey now darling, what's wrong?" Doflamingo brought his hand up to her face and wiped her tears away with a smile on his face.  
"Please don't rape me... I'll do anything, just please not that..." she begged, feeling utterly pathetic. She wasn't a good fighter, that was true, but she was usually fiery and would at least yell at him and try to do something. Now she was just lying here, begging for mercy. She pulled her arms up to cover her chest, as the dress had fallen down a bit when she rapidly turned. Doflamingo gently placed a kiss on her cheek, and then her earlobe before he seductively whispered into her ear:  
"I wont rape you. In the end you'll be begging me to fuck you." he hissed before he kissed and nibbled on her neck, and Melodi tried to think about options. Try to escape(probably in vain), scream(but nobody would hear since she lives so far away form town) or just lie down and let him have his ways with her? She wasn't in a relationship, and when Doflamingo brought his hand to her panties and hooked the fabric onto his fingers she felt a chill go through her entire body, and her breathing became faster.  
"You're already liking this, aren't you?" he teased, but Melodi said nothing. The third option sounded more and more appealing to her, but she was still insecure about this. She had only done it once, and judging by Doflamingo's overall size, he was going to be... Big. He snaked his hand in under her, pulling down the zipper on her dress all the way, and then looked at her and pulled the dress off her. She was wearing an ordinary black bra, and a pair of pink panties and white stockings. The stockings had been pushed down pretty far on her legs from all the twisting and turning she did in her sleep, and Doflamingo sat up to pull off her panties. Melodi quickly sat up, and pushed her knees together. She placed her hands on Doflamingo's shoulders, and looked at him.  
"No, please don't, I haven't done it in forever, it'll hurt!" Was it odd that she denied him, yet she wanted him just as much?

"Relax dear, I promise I'll be gentle with you, fufufu." he said and Melodi slowly laid down again, covering her chest. Doflamingo peeled the panties off her legs, and put them aside before he returned to kiss her lips. He broke the kiss and studied her face, before he kissed her again.  
"Tell me darling, what is your name?" he said with that low, attractive voice. He gently rubbed his hand against her already wet pussy, and she gasped. He looked pleased with the reaction.  
"M-Melodi." she stuttered, and he tasted the name.  
"Melodi. Melodi. I like it." he said and brought his hand back up and hugged her. He sat them both up in the embrace, lifting Melodi wthout even trying, and held her close to him as he unhooked her bra, and slipped it off her shoulders. He locked his legs around Melodi, and put her in his lap when he crossed his legs. She was a bit curled up and leaned against the big wall of flesh and blood that was Doflamingo, and felt his hard arousal rub against her leg as he fondled her breasts. He rubbed her nipples with his fingers, and she felt herself getting even more wet. Doflamingo removed his jacket and leaned down to kiss her, before he told her to lay back down on the bed. She follow his directions as he sat up on the side of the bed, undoing his pants.

She could run now if she wanted to, Doflamingo thought. But she didn't. She was absolutely adorable this way, rather than the loud, bashful girl she was in the shop, even though he found that rather attractive as well. She pushed his pants away and also took off his boxers, leaving him naked as he climbed back onto the bed to the woman he was pleasing. Pleasing women was his favorite thing to do, and he had experience enough to know what women like.  
He rubbed his erection against her soft pussy, and she let out a moan. He licked her nipples and teased her by using his teeth, feeling her squirm with pleasure beneath her. He kissed her from her nipples to her stomach, and traced her figure with his tongue until he reached her pussy. He then kissed her clit, and he let out a feminine gasp before he started licking her pussy. She moaned loudly as he with skill navigated his tongue to the places she responded the most to. He then brought his lips back to hers and they kissed deeply, and he let his tongue explore her mouth. He constantly rubbed his manhood against her wet pussy, and it made her go crazy.  
"Doflamingo, please..." she moaned as she finally wrapped her arms around him.  
"Please don't?" he snickered.  
"Please, I need you now, I can't take it anymore."  
"Good girl." He kissed her and stroked his dick a few times and Melodi watched him guide his huge member towards her entrance. She was all nice and wet, but also very tight which made penetrating her harder. The tip of his manhood was in, and he kissed her neck and asked her to relax. With her arms tightly wrapped around him, he pushed himself into her and she cried out in pleasure. He couldn't help letting out a groan himself, because this woman felt unbelievably good. She didn't seem to be in pain, so he started thrusting in and out whilst his head was next to Melodi's. He felt himself grow even harder and even more horny as Melodi moaned his name into his ear. Their bodies were closely pushed together, and Doflamingo made sure he didn't put too much of his weight on the girl. His cock easily slided in and out of her tight, wet hole, and he enjoyed the slight sting of pain Melodi caused by digging her nails into his back. Melodi wasn't lying when she said that it had been a while for her, because she came quickly and Doflamingo changed position. He sat up again, and turned Melodi in his lap so that her back faced him. He had a good grip on both her thighs as he lowered her down on his cock and fucked her hard. She was moaning and panting loudly, and Doflamingo nibbled on her neck from behind. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him as Doflamingo came.

The two of them just sat there for a while and caught their breaths, before Doflamingo laid down placing Melodi on his chest without any complaints from her side.  
"You were really good." she said and snuggled up on his chest, and Doflamingo grinned as he pulled the blanket over them. He placed on hand on her hip and kissed her head.  
"I know that already." he snickered.


End file.
